The present invention relates to a process for doping semiconductors.
It is known that doping of a semiconductor consists in implanting foreign particles, or impurities in a substrate constituted by the semiconductor to be doped, and in rendering these impurities electrically active. The addition of impurities in a semiconductor enables the physical properties of said semiconductor, and particularly its electrical properties, to be modified.
Several processes for doping semiconductors are known, such as for example ion implantation, diffusion, epitaxial growth, alloying technique, etc. These different types of doping processes present certain drawbacks and, in particular, that of not being usable universally.
In fact, such or such process is used depending on the dopant particles used and/or the material constituting the semiconductor to be doped. Moreover, these different processes are more or less complex to carry out.